leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Coin Case glitches
Coin Case glitches are a variety of glitches involving the Coin Case in . They all involve listening to a Pokémon's cry then immediately using the Coin Case. Due to a translation bug, the Coin Case text is improperly terminated, making the game jump to $E112 every time it is used. This section of RAM is used by the game to store data related to Pokémon cries. Depending on the Pokémon's cry listened to, one of several effects will be activated: the game may restart with an altered color scheme and possibly blocks of color placed on the screen ("Glitch Dimension", "Shadow Puppet Effect" and "Shadow Puppets"), the game may crash to a white screen, or "Coin Case:" and a glitch phrase may be displayed (e.g., "which move?PP of"). The most well known of these glitches can be performed in Pokémon Gold using the in Vermilion City. Glitches caused by each Pokémon cry |} ;Info *An asterisk by an effect means that the text is displayed in a dialogue box one line under "Coins:". *"†" (a dagger)in addition to an asterisk by an effect means that the text goes over the edge of the dialogue box. *"‡" (double daggers) by an effect means that a special version of the "Glitch Dimension" is started, dubbed "Shadow Puppets" or called the "Shadow Puppet Effect". Display alterations Glitch dimension When accessed, the game restarts in what appears as an altered color scheme. This is particularly evident in the beginning cutscene/intro movie. The entire (apparently) game can be played as normal. When the player talks to a character, gets on his bike, goes through a door/portal, opens the menu, or does any other action affecting his sprite (though not necessarily changing it), a purple block is generated depending on the position of the player. At other times, seemingly randomly, blocks of color will be generated. For example, after flying to Cinnabar Island and Surfing downwards, the water will be blue, red and green in different places. Battles will be conducted with the colors of the HP bar, names, Pokémon, and Trainers altered, and with blocks of purple. Interestingly, the blocks seem to slide across the screen as the battle begins (at the point where the stat areas and Trainer slide into view). In towns, houses, routes, and other locations, blocks of color can be made to disappear by moving so that they move off-screen. The blocks appear to not be just a display problem, because they scroll with the map. This is apparently caused by the game thinking that it is being played on a Classic Game Boy. When a cheating device is used to walk through objects, in some cases where the game does not freeze when the player walks out of the , the game will restart in a "clean" glitch dimension where the background of the title screen is gray and has no blocky effects. Gameplay will be virtually the same, the only difference being; when a person is talked to, glitch dimension blocks will appear. When the game is restarted, the color scheme is forced to use the player's pallet on the title sequence. This makes it appear to display in color, due to the similarities in the pallet and where the colors are assigned. 's sprite is assigned only two colors in Silver and will not display in color. Video Shadow Theater Everything is completely white, except for the sprites (such as the player character, the NPCs, the Game Freak logo at the beginning). The sprites are either black, extremely darkened, dark blue, or near white. Sometimes an already-dark sprite will become white. Sprites with areas of high contrast (near black near white combinations) will appear partially black and partially white. Menus are not visible, but it is possible to navigate through them by memory. When viewing the PokéGear only the arrow selector pointing upwards is visible in the upper-left corner. During battles, the images of the Pokémon are not visible, but the blacked-out move graphics are. The specific cause of this is unknown, but is probably related to the cause of the Glitch Dimension. Video Changes in the beginning cutscene |} Arbitrary code execution :See also: Arbitrary code execution Perfect EVs When the game jumps to $E112, it starts executing data related to Pokémon cries as machine instructions. In particular, when Coin Case is used after hearing the cry, the game will eventually reach address $E912. Data around that address is related to the overworld and can be manipulated through moving around in different patterns. When exiting Professor Elm's Laboratory and moving four steps to the right (prior to using the Coin Case after hearing the Machop's cry), the game will jump to address $FA98, which is in the middle of the data of the third Pokémon in the player's party. The game can therefore be made to execute specific code, based on the Pokémon's attributes such as species, item held, ..., by deliberately placing party Pokémon. By placing a specific species of Pokémon in the fourth slot of the party with the correct held item and first move, the game's execution may even be made to jump to the memory area that stores the items deposited in the player's PC, where code will execute based on the identifier and quantity of the items in the PC. Unused Memorygame The glitch can be used for executing the code for the unused memorygame. The player needs a , which holds the item HP-UP and a new captured Pokémon, which does not hold an item. Also the player needs the following items in his PC in the following order: *Max Revive x1 *Full Restore x4 *PP UP x56 *X-Accuracy x99 *Blackglasses x44 *Dire Hit x44 *Dire Hit x44 *TM 16 Then the player has to go back to Professor Elm's Laboratory, save the game, exit and moving four steps to the right. If you now hear the cry of a , it is possible to enter the memorygame by opening the Coin Case. Category:Glitches it:Glitch del Salvadanaio zh:代币盒错误（漏洞）